We rock the night
by Xxinuyasha-sgirlxX
Summary: Kagome and her friends are in the new and very popular punk/goth band but willsomething happen to split up the band and the tour bands?
1. story so far

I had a story called We rock the night but something has happened and I can't find the file from fan lib so I will either start again with something similar or try and remember exactly what I wrote the first time which is gonna be a bum. 

But this story has stressed me out so much as it would always delete its self and I would have to write it all out again.

But Ex fanlib members who liked the story will have to wait as I am still also trying to get use to fan fiction.

I will continue writing propably thursday night.

I have decided to continue the story from where i left of... if i remember :~

The story so far:

Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Kikyou and Rin are a new but very popular punk/goth band Black Velevt Roses (My Band hehe :P )and their manager Tsubaki. They have just found out that they are to go on tour with two other bands: Sleep til we die (Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and Sesshoumaru, their manager Kiade), and hell for the weather (Naraku, Kagura, Bankotsu and Jakotsu, thier manager Onigumo). they didn't find out about sleep ill we die till kagome and Ayame ran into kouga (literally) during a dare to run around the hotel in their underwear. (lol). while they live together in the hotel Kagome and Inuyasha really hate each other and kagome finds out Ayame is pregnant but has had an abortion so for a while the two fall out. Kagome and Inuyasha have got closer together while dancing to one of sleep til we dies' songs on the telly in the hotel room. Also some of their friends have noticed Inuyasha getting exstremly jealous whenever the charming (but gay) jakotsu is around her. They have just got back to the hotel after performing their first gig of their year round tour.


	2. Note:

I have found the chapter I was working on 5 months ago when fanlib shut down, so hopefully I will get it tweaked tonight and put up. I had it ready for fanlib but word stopped working and I lost what I updated . But on a higher note I'm back and ready to write! ENJOY!!!!!!


	3. The first concert chapter 6

BLACK VELVET ROSES – VOCALS – Kagome

Manager - Tsubaki LEAD GUITARIST/BACKGROUND VOCALS - Sango

BASSIST/KEYBOARD – Rin

RHYTHEM GUITARIST - Kikyou

DRUMS – Ayame

SLEEP TILL WE DIE – VOCALS – Sesshoumaru

Manager - Kaede LEAD GUITARIST/BACKGROUND VOCALS – Inuyasha

BASSIST – Miroku

DRUMS – Kouga

HELL FOR THE WEATHER – VOCALS – Kagura

Manager - Onigumo LEAD GUITARIST/BACKGROUND VOCALS – Naraku

BASSIST – Jakotsu

DRUMS – Bankotsu

Kagome woke that morning, she yawned and sat and jumped when she felt someone move next to her. She slowly looked around scared at what she would find crossing her fingers hoping it was one of the girls.  
She gasped and slightly blushed when realising it was Inuyasha.  
When she gasped, it woke Inuyasha who was surprised to find a blushing Kagome staring at him. "What are you looking at wench?"  
Kagome furrowed her brow and lowered her eyes with a hurtful expression on her face. "Sorry I didn't mean…..to….."  
Inu saw how much that hurt her and lowered his head. He then flung himself at her which nearly gave Kagome a heart attack.  
"Inu….Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you, ya idiot" He then buried his head in her neck "What does it look like" He muffled.

Kagome was really confused. She knew Inu hated her in the beginning but then they became really really good friends but this just felt weird. She tried to push him of and he got the message and let her go. He noticed her smile and was pleased that last night hadn't traumatised her to much.  
"What are you doing in here anyway".

Inuyasha looked confused. "What do you mean, it's….my…." He looked away from her and started to look around the room and broke of his sentence when realisation hit him. He jumped up embarrassed at what he saw. Hanging from the ceiling fan, off the lampshades and scattered around the bedroom floor were bras of every colour different patterns, designs and shapes. He went beetroot red" "WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLLLLLL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ROOOOOOOOOMMMMM?"  
Kagome looked taken aback "What are you talking about this is our room….-giggle-….as you can tell" She then narrowed her eyes "and keep your voice down, have some courtesy for the sleeping dead". Inuyasha grumbled an apology and rolled his eyes at her.

"I repeat, what are you doing in here…in my bed?"

Inuyasha sighed remembering last night . "I carried you in here, you were in my bed but the guys were being noisy when they went to bed so I brought you in here". He scratched the back of his head and looked down. "I was laid against the side of your bed but I….you wouldn't stop tossing and turning" He looked up at her. "It was really annoying so I…I…I" He dropped his arm and sighed. "I stopped you from bugging me"  
"Ohhhh well erm…Well I was thinking something…toooootttttttally different, but…thanks anyway…for last night" Inuyasha looked up "I thought you had probably pushed it out of your mind……Im so sorry Im just glad that we got to you the way that you was and not a few minutes later". He looked up to see her bewildered face. "I don't mean that I'm glad it happened just that you're in one piece". Kagome gave him a mischievous look.  
"What do you mean ONE piece?...Do you mean because Kouga nearly raped me?" Inuyasha turned red again and started waving his hands out. "Noooooooo nnnnnnnnoooo, I didn't mean that I mean yyyyyyyyou can't be a virgin 'cause….you know…" Inuyasha stuttered.  
"So now you're calling me a whore?" Kagome tried to keep her expression looking thunderous but she couldn't help but laugh, seeing Inuyasha's face was a picture. "What are you laughing about…it's not funny……..Ack" when Kagome wouldn't stop laughing Inuyasha gave up and made his way to the door but when Kagome stopped laughing and gasped he spun around to see her doubled up in pain kneeling on the bed. He ran to her side and put one hand on her back. "Kagome are you alright"

Kagome looked at him with tears streaming from her eyes from laughing so much. "What does it look like idiot, god now I know not to laugh so much".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome, Sango, Kikyou, Rin and Ayame were all dressed and ready to go and like every concert they psyche themselves up with deep breathing and listen to some really heavy metal. There was a knock at the dressing room door and Rin answered it. "Hey Guys come in. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Kagura, Naraku, Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Kouga entered the now crowded dressing room. "Wow girls you look great". Said a pervy Miroku.

"Guys I am so nervous" sighed Kikyou.  
"Yea…We all know what you mean" everyone was shaking with nerves. Then there was another knock at the door. Rin answered it again. "Right you lot you have five minutes till showdown, 'Sleep till we die' will be on first…Black Velvet Roses and then…….Hell for the weather. Everybody looked at each other nervously. The man with the clip board walked away everybody turned to each other. Kagome looked at the girls and grabbed Kagura's shoulders and the rest of the girls followed suit. Everybody was now gathered in a circle. "Right guys, what ever happens we will be fucking great" The girls let go of each other and put their hands in the middle of the group, the rest looked confused but copied there movements. "LETS ROCK" shouted the girls. Miroku turned to Rin confused. She giggled, "It's something we always do…call it tradition".  
"Guys you're on"! The clipboard guy was there and gone in a second. "Good luck guys".  
Sleep till we die made their way onto the stage. "HEYLO" screamed Sesshomaru. The whole arena screamed "WOOOOOOW HAHA GOD I DON'T THINK YOU'RE READY FOR THIS". The whole place screamed again. "NOW THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR". Inuyasha plugged in his amp and the crowed screamed again. Miroku started to play a tune Kouga started on the drums then Inuyasha joined in on lead. The crowd went wild.

_Sesshoumaru_

**Inuyasha**

_They told him don't you ever come around here  
Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear  
The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
So beat it, just beat it_

You better run, you better do what you can  
Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man  
You wanna be tough, better do what you can  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad

Just beat it, **beat it**_, beat it, _**beat it**_  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, _**beat it**_  
Just beat it, _**beat it  
**_Just beat it, _**beat it**_  
Just beat it, _**beat it**__

They're out to get you, better leave while you can  
Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man  
You wanna stay alive, better do what you can  
So beat it, just beat it

You have to show them that you're really not scared  
You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare  
They'll kick you, then they beat you,  
Then they'll tell you it's fair  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad

The guitars stopped and Kouga carried on with the drums. Kouga stopped and Inuyasha took the lead showing of his skills.

_Just beat it, _**beat it**_, beat it, _**beat it**_  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

Just beat it, **beat it,**_ beat it, _**beat it**_  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

Beat it, **beat it,**_ beat it, _**beat it**_  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

Just beat it, **beat it,**_ beat it, _**beat it  
**_No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right_

Just beat it, **beat it,**_ beat it, _**beat it**_  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

Just beat it, **beat it,**_ beat it, _**beat it**_  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it _

The music died and the whole arena erupted into screams. Sesshomaru smiled and silenced them cutting his hands horizontally in front of him.

Suddenly special effects sounded as Gongs and Inuyasha and Miroku started on their guitars, and Kouga joined in.

_Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different?  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game_

It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me

It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much, just say  
'Cause this is just a game  


_It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

(Oh Oh  
The end of the world)

Everyone's looking at me  
I'm running around in circles, baby  
A quiet desperation's building higher  
I've got to remember this is just a game

(So beautiful, beautiful  
It's a beautiful lie  
So beautiful, beautiful  
It's a beautiful lie  
So beautiful, beautiful...)  


_It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me__  
_

The girls were shocked. "God!...I didn't know they were that good live". Mumbled Kagome. The rest of the girls just nodded.

The music stopped and the gong sounded again. Then the music and lights went out and flashed on again a second later lighting up the stage where Sleep Till We Die were replaced with Black Velvet Roses, but Inuyasha was left on stage. _  
_Everyone screamed for them._  
_Kagome laughed over the microphone. "HOW ARE YOU ALL TONIGHT EH?" Again there were screams. "OH THAT BAD, WELL WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO TURN IT UP A NOTCH IN HERE". Rin started playing on her keyboard and Ayame banged on her drums.

_Kagome D __**Kagome Sango collaboration **_  
**Sango A ****Sango Kikyou collaboration**

Kikyou M 

**INUYASHA**

You're a painted whore, i can't lie  
He walks in, you suck him dry  
**you're face is white, your neck is brown  
**_put more on you fucking clown_

**give him a hug,  
**_shits on your sleeve  
_his quickies done, you're asked to leave  
_draw on your brows with that black pen_**  
he rates you one  
**_he rates me ten_

**  
**lipstick**  
compact  
**_blush brush_**  
DON'T TOUCH  
**_hey painted whore,_**  
****put on some more.**

lipstick**  
compact  
**_blush brush_**  
DON'T TOUCH  
**_hey painted whore,_**  
****put on some more.**

**you look like trash  
**_you piece of shit_**  
**talk that crack and you'll get hit**  
get him off with your tongue  
**_back down bitch_**  
****you're fucking done**

you're just a slut, its plain to see  
as you're staring at him from your knees**  
your task is done, get outside  
**_back to your corner, you have no pride_

lipstick**  
compact  
**_blush brush_**  
DON'T TOUCH  
**_hey painted whore,_**  
****put on some more.**

lipstick**  
compact  
**_blush brush_**  
DON'T TOUCH  
**_hey painted whore,_**  
****put on some more.**

Inuyasha looks at Kikyou while singing this, and they act arguing.

**STEP OFF WITH ALL THAT HYPE **

**I'M ONLY IN IT FOR PLAY, OH  
SHE'S JUST AN EASY FUCK  
**and what, that's good enough?**  
**

Kikyou looks offended and puts her hand on her hips while singing.

**  
SHE SPREADS IT, I EXTEND IT **

**THEN SEND HER ON HER WAY, OH  
IT'S JUST THAT SIMPLE GIRL  
**ugh, i think i'm gonna hurl

Kikyou flips her hair and walks away to stand beside the drums.**  
****  
loose like a wizard sleeve  
**can you say STD's?**  
**_she's a whore, i know you see  
cause now you're looking right at me_**  
**

He turns to walk up to Kagome and attempts to flirt with her

**  
DAMN GIRL, YOU'RE LOOKIN FINE  
**_damn boy, good pick up line._  
**COMMON GIRL LET'S HIT THE FLOOR  
huh right, go get your whore**

Sango grabbed Kagome and pushed her behind her and got in inuyashas face like a protective mother goose.

lipstick**  
compact  
**_blush brush_**  
DON'T TOUCH  
**_hey painted whore,_**  
****put on some more.**

lipstick**  
compact  
**_blush brush_**  
DON'T TOUCH  
**_hey painted whore,_**  
****put on some more.**

lipstick**  
compact  
**_blush brush_**  
DON'T TOUCH  
**_hey painted whore,_**  
****put on some more.**

lipstick**  
compact  
**_blush brush_**  
DON'T TOUCH  
**_hey painted whore,_**  
****put on some more.**

The music died down and everyone was screaming and jumping around now. Inuyasha ran off stage while the lights dimmed and the music started up again. Kikyou started up on her guitar accompanied by Rin on her bass. After a couple of seconds Sango joined in with her lead guitar. Then Ayame with the drums.

_Down to you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But I don't know what I_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that I should've never thought_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that I should've never thought_

_Of you, of you_

_You're pushing and pulling me_

_Down to you_

_But I don't know what I want_

_No, I don't know what I want_

**You got it, you got it**

_Some kind of magic_

**Hypnotic, hypnotic**

_You're leaving me breathless_

**I hate this, I hate this!**

_You're not the one I believe in_

_**With God as my witness**_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that __**I should've never thought**_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that __**I should've never thought**_

_Of you, of you_

_You're pushing and pulling me_

_Down to you_

_But I don't know what I want_

_No, I don't know what I want_

Sango started up her guitar solo, with Ayame in the background.

_Don't know what I want_

_But I know it's not you_

_Keep pushing and pulling me down_

_When I know in my heart it's not you (sango in the background)_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that I should've never thought_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that I should've never thought of you_

_I knew, I know in my heart it's not you _

_I know, but now I know what I want! I want! I want!_

_Oh no! I should've never thought!_

Kagome took a bow, the lights swooped onto her and a poof of smoke covered her from sight. When the smoke cleared she had disappeared. Everybody roared and jumped up and down. The rest of the band disappeared like the band before them to be replaced by Hell For The Weather.

The music started up.


	4. Somethings in the air

Hell for the weather took their bows and the concert was over the bands split up and went different ways.

"We'll see you guys later" shouted Rin as she ran to catch up to go to a club with Naraku, Kagura. Bankotsu, Ayame, Kouga and Sesshoumaru, who everybody had sensed especially himself that she had taken a special liking too him after hearing his live performance. She had been sitting in the corner on the floor when they had come of stage and she hadn't taken her eyes from him since.

Miroku, Sango, Jakotsu and Kikyou had gone the opposite direction to spy from the upstairs windows on the fans and drop things at them from out the open windows.

Inuyasha left and headed of to the tour bus which took him straight to their hotel.

Inuyasha took out his door card (The door key, each band has one. Sesshoumaru entrusted it to Inuyasha seen as he was headed back to the hotel.) He unlocked the door then slammed it shut with his foot and flopped onto the settee. "What was that?" Inuyasha jumped up from the couch, "What the fuck! What are you doing here?" Shrieked Inuyasha.

"What do you mean; I live here as well…Idiot" shouted Kagome

"Oh yeah….I happily forgot that"

Kagome made a face at him and pushed him out of the way so she could sit on the settee.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean it". He sat down on the end of the settee and looked at the television screen Kagome had just turned on. Kagomes mouth fell open and she dropped the clicker on the floor. "What the hell Inuyasha"?

Inuyasha turned to look at her. Her face had confusion written all over it. Kagome had been living with Inuyasha and the other guys for a while now but she had gotten used to Inuyasha's bad manners and foul mouth, but this was weird….He had apologised to her when she hadn't demanded one or had taken any notice to what he had said in the first place.

Inuyasha sighed he turned away but looked back to her again accidentally looking into her eyes. He reached his hand out to touch her face but thought better of it and pulled it back to him. Kagome was frozen with confusion and slight edginess. He was still looking into her eyes and it started to unnerve her. "Inuyasha wha….."? He silenced her with a shush and put a finger to her lips. She shut her mouth and started to tense as Inuyasha started to lean in closer and closer. Kagome didn't move but her heart started to race. It started to beat faster and faster the closer he got. Kagome closed her eyes in wait. Nothing. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see a snickering Inuyasha looking at her. "Oh Kami Kagome, that was so funny. Were you expecting me to kiss you"? He snickered

"What did you do that for Inuyasha"? Whispered Kagome she tilted her head down. What was she doing? She hated Inuyasha why had she gone along with him anticipating a kiss? Why was she sad? "Inu…"! She started to bring her head up when she felt a pair of hands on her face and Inuyasha's lips came crashing into hers. She was shocked and tried to push him of but gave in. Her lips moulded to his and moved in perfect synchronisation with his. She put her hands into his hair and grabbed his locks in her fists. He moved one hand to the back of her neck and pushed his lips harder to hers too scared to let go. Inuyasha never wanted to pull away the first time, he was mesmerized by her beautiful brown eyes he was too caught up. But the sound of her quickening heart beats pulled him back together and was shocked to open his eyes to find hers closed in wait. He has seen her eyes flutter open and quickly pulled away making it out to be a joke. Inuyasha pushed her down so she was lying on the settee with him balancing on top. Their kissing got a lot heavier and soon they were panting but they wouldn't stop. His beast had been locked inside of him for so long. It ripped through it's restraints and growled a triumphant roar. He started moving his hands down her body stopping at her thigh. He stopped their kissing but he never left her body he ran his tongue down her chin to her neck. He let out a breath along her neck. He felt her shiver and her back arched and she let out a moan. She threw her hands up pushing Inuyasha of her making him fall of the settee on to the floor; she turned and fell on top straddling him. They could hardly breathe but Kagome crashed back into his lips. Inuyasha wound his fingers into hers and left them by his head. Kagome couldn't stop what was happening. _No! This is wrong, stop! _She screamed in her head but her body wouldn't obey, suddenly their was a loud chorus of whistling and screaming and laughing outside the door. Kagome broke apart from Inuyasha they were both panting and their clothes were crumpled. They looked to the door then back to each other. "Shit!" they shouted in unison. Kagome jumped of him and Inuyasha scrambled up both racing for their rooms to change. Kagome should be in her pyjamas by now, it was 2.30 after all. She ran out of her room at the same time as Inuyasha, dressed only in boxers. They stopped and looked at each other. "Oh god" sighed Kagome, She felt drawn to him wanting more than to kiss him. She could tell he too felt the same, she could read it in his face. They glanced at the door again as they heard the lock finally click. They ran and dived onto the settee and chair as the door bust open and 11 drunk people fell onto the room floor piling on top of each other, only Sesshoumaru was sober walking over the pile of bodies blocking his path closely followed by Rin.

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't move or blink but just stared at the television screen not really watching it.

Sesshoumaru smelled the air his nose crinkled with the scent of arousal. "Hmm…What has happened here"? Questioned Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha and Kagome flinched. "NOTHINGHAHADON'TNOWHATYOURTALKINGABOUTHAHAGOODNIGHT" They shouted in unison and ran to their rooms not looking at each other again slamming their doors.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of their rooms at the same time again, Kagome blushed and looked away, Inuyasha inwardly smirked and made his way to the kitchen area. They both just sat down when Rin came to join them.

Soon everybody began to stir.

The main door opened and in walked Sesshoumaru only Inuyasha noticing he'd one 3.00 this morning. He slammed the door making the idiotic dumb people with hangovers moan and clutch their heads. Sesshoumaru did this on purpose and laughed on the inside. He came to sit with Kagome, Rin and Inuyasha round the small dining table.

"So Inuyasha…Have fun last night"? Inuyasha and Kagome spat out their cereal back into their bowl. Rin stopped with her spoon halfway to her mouth looking confused at the two idiots spitting food everywhere. Everyone was up now and had been crawling to the room when two people started choking.

Sesshoumaru looked amused, "Good job Kouga and Ayame were shit faced and out cold god, even I the great Sesshoumaru had a difficult time suppressing it which is why I went out this morning". Ayame and Kouga's heads snapped up when their names were called but then regretted the fast movement; everyone was confused wondering what even Sesshoumaru couldn't control. Kagome embarrassed excused herself from the table taking her and Rins Bowls to the sink. She started to busy herself in the kitchen putting the boxes of cereal away. She moved on to the glass bottle of milk when Sesshoumaru pressed on.

"My God Inuyasha what were you doing, your beast was going crazy. If I was a couple of seconds too late you would have lost control". Inuyasha yet again choked on his cereal and Kagome dropped the glass bottle of milk. She went to get a towel from the rack but moved to quick and slipped on the spilled milk. Everyone looked on at the scene with confusion but grasped what Sesshoumaru was pushing at when Inuyasha moved with his demon speed (which he hardly did any more) and saved Kagome from hitting the floor. Yet they were still confused, they thought that Inuyasha and Kagome hated each other but they knew they had odd moments.

Inuyasha lurched for Kagome using his demon speed knowing he wouldn't have got their in time if he hadn't. He grabbed her round the waist and her flailing arms landed around his neck. She clutched onto him for dear life mushing his face in her boobs and her eyes scrunched shut. She only opened her eyes when she realised she hadn't slammed onto the floor. She felt Inuyasha's lips moving against her breast she snaked her fingers into his hair and yanked his head back. He gasped sucking in air floor his chest heaving. He looked up to see her staring at him, he looked into her eyes and she stared back into his. She felt like yanking him towards her with his hair and stripping him of his clothes. He felt like shredding her clothes to pieces, biting, licking and kissing her all over. Their thoughts were interrupted with Sesshoumaru coughing. "Disgusting! You too go get a room. You'll start Ayame and Kouga off in a minute and the rest of the demons in this hotel"! Kagome blushed deeply again and made a run for the girls room but not before slipping again on the milk and Inuyasha catching her elbow. She gave him a quick thank you smile and dashed of to her room slamming her door.

Everyone turned to Inuyasha with raised eyebrows.

"What" he shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands palm up. Sesshoumaru smirked again walking out of the room.


End file.
